<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ninjas In Spandex by LordOfVibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642953">Ninjas In Spandex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes'>LordOfVibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Llamas with Hats (Web Series), Ninja Sex Party - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brian is Carl, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Danny is Paul, Gen, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Sociopathic character, but the character death happens before the fic starts, i cut out the "i eat hands" part at the end cause i didn't want brian to be a cannibal, it's llamas with hats you know what you're getting into, so i ended it a different way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I basically just took Llamas with Hats and made Paul and Carl Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian because idk lol. </p>
<p>AKA the Llamas with Hats-NSP crossover fic no one wanted or asked for but you're getting anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Sexbang &amp; Ninja Brian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ninjas In Spandex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Danny noticed when he walked into the living room was the dead body sprawled across the couch, bleeding stab wounds across its chest. Danny sighed and closed his eyes, knowing exactly who was responsible for this. “Brian!” he yelled, and Ninja Brian peeked his head out of his room. “There’s a dead body in our house!” </p>
<p>   Brian fully opened the door and walked out, walking to stand next to Danny. He saw the dead guy on the couch and immediately his eyes went wide. <i>“Oh, hey,”</i> Brian said telepathically. <i>“How did he get here?”</i> he asked, though his tone suggested that he was in fact how the dead body got there, and yet he was acting like he didn’t know what was happening. </p>
<p>   “Brian, what did you do?” Danny asked, concerned for the sanity of his roommate and bandmate. </p>
<p>   <i>“Me?”</i> asked Brian, still sounding like he didn’t know why a dead body was there, but clearly being the murderer. <i>“I didn’t do this.”</i></p>
<p>   “Explain what happened, Brian,” Danny demanded in an even, monotone voice. </p>
<p>   <i>“I’ve never seen him before in my life,”</i> said Brian, though they were literally standing right in front of the dead body, so Brian has to see him. </p>
<p>   “Why did you kill this person, Brian?” </p>
<p>   <i>“I do not kill people. That is… that is my least favorite thing to do,”</i> that was clearly a lie. The sociopathic ninja did almost nothing but killing. </p>
<p>   “Tell me, Brian, exactly what you were doing before I got home,” Danny ordered, very eager to get to the bottom of this situation. </p>
<p>   <i>“Alright, well, I was upstairs-”</i> Brian started. </p>
<p>   “Okay.” </p>
<p>   <i>“-I was, uh, I was sitting in my room-”</i></p>
<p>   “Yes.” </p>
<p>   <i>“-reading a book-”</i></p>
<p>   “Go on,” Danny replied, surprised that Ninja Brian would actually choose to read. Or maybe this was just another lie to add onto the big lie. Probably the latter. </p>
<p>   <i>“-and, uh, well, this guy walked in-”</i></p>
<p>   “Okay.” </p>
<p>   <i>“-so I went up to him-”</i></p>
<p>   “Yes.” </p>
<p>   <i>“-and I stabbed him 37 times in the chest.”</i></p>
<p>   Silence overcame the room as Danny sighed and facepalmed. “Brian, that KILLS people!” he exclaimed. </p>
<p>   <i>“Oh,”</i> Brian said, the realization finally hitting in. <i>“I did not know that,”</i> the ninja shook his head, though his tone suggested that he did, in fact, know that. </p>
<p>   “How could you not know that?” Danny asked out of disbelief.</p>
<p>   <i>“Yeah, I’m in the wrong here, I suck.”</i></p>
<p>   Once again, silence. Silence as the two bandmates just stared at each other. Finally, Danny said, “Well, just clean this mess up,” he said tiredly, motioning towards the dead body on the couch. Brian just nodded and walked over to the couch and picked up the dead body, carrying it outside. </p>
<p>   Danny shook his head out of disbelief of himself. Why did he live with this guy again?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>